


Паразит

by Gierre



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, POV First Person, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Мол стоит передо мной, одетая в роскошное платье. В мире наших идей она могла выбрать любое платье, а ее вкус был безупречен. Правда в том, что она — на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и я могу коснуться ее в любой момент. Правда в том, что Мол мертва.





	Паразит

Человечество училось бороться с паразитами много тысячелетий. Мы начали с вытеснения подобного подобным и пришли к пилюлям, способным отсрочить старость. Когда-нибудь мы научимся обманывать смерть, но даже когда это произойдет, мы ничего не сможем поделать со своим самым страшным врагом — с идеями.  
Майлс считал наши идеи началом великой эпохи, но их главная опасность в том, что каждый из нас считает их великим началом. Стоит идее завладеть нашим мозгом, избавиться от нее практически невозможно. Мы начинаем строить вокруг нее фантастический город, утопию из своих надежд, убеждая себя в том, что идея сделает реальность лучше. Затем прилив времени смывает наши песочные замки, и разрушенная мечта ломает нам жизнь. Любовники, дети, карьера, богатство и слава — идеи, идеальные картинки в нашей голове, они превращаются в грязь и пыль. Майлс потерял дочь из-за своей идеи, я — жену, а мир может потерять из-за нее будущее.  
Вы мечтаете о богатстве? Когда вы получите его, растратив силы, драгоценные дни, принося в жертву родных и близких, у вас больше не будет цели. Если вы не получите его никогда, вы не будете счастливы всю свою жизнь. Идея превращает вас в несчастного человека в тот момент, когда вы позволяете ей проникнуть в свое сознание. О чем бы вы ни мечтали, она разрушит все. Когда вы позволяете идее завладеть вами, она начинает определять вашу реальность. Она диктует вам новые моральные ориентиры, заставляет совершать поступки, которых до ее появления вы опасались. Идея меняет вас, выворачивает наизнанку и выплевывает в реальность искалеченным стариком.  
Моей мечтой была Мол. Я любил ее больше собственной жизни, больше самого себя, больше наших детей. Но знаете, что самое страшное? Я был ее мечтой. Ее идеей. Наши идеи соединились, превратившись в гигантского змея, и он попытался ухватить себя за хвост. Столкнувшись, наши идеи сделали нас безвольными куклами. Я мечтал быть с ней, она — быть со мной. Идея статичности, вечной любви. Она воплотилась в бесконечный сон, где мы были вместе. Одни, вне времени, вне законов реального мира. Вы хотели бы прожить такую жизнь? Да, я вижу, как вы отвечаете мне: «Да». Я был на вашем месте, я ответил: «Да». Посмотрите на меня теперь и найдите верный ответ.  
Мол стоит передо мной, одетая в роскошное платье. В мире наших идей она могла выбрать любое платье, а ее вкус был безупречен. Правда в том, что она — на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и я могу коснуться ее в любой момент. Правда в том, что Мол мертва. Уже много лет ее нет в реальном мире, но идея, ее идеальный образ, накрепко засевший в моем сознании, — самый страшный из паразитов, уничтожающих мое тело.  
Он называется любовью. Вы кривитесь — вам неприятно слышать, что меня убивает любовь. Вы смотрели рекламные ролики о семейных путешествиях и привыкли думать, что любовь — это хорошо. В ваше сознание поместили идею покоя. Вам кажется, если вы будете всю жизнь подле одного человека, это будет настоящим, правильным счастьем. Другие люди будут одобрять вас, они будут поддерживать вас до тех пор, пока вы не скажете им, что не собираетесь умирать. Я и Мол, мы не собирались умирать. Майлс научил нас, как можно обмануть реальность. Знаете, в чем секрет? Нет, я не попрошу вас отдать мне свое состояние за него, мне не нужны деньги. Первая партия — бесплатно, так говорят наркодиллеры. Я — ваш наркодиллер. Чтобы обмануть реальность, нужно ускользнуть из нее. Выбраться за пределы реального мира и замереть в пространстве наших паразитов. Идеалов, идей — называйте их любыми словами.  
Вам нужно заснуть. Во сне реальность определяется вашим восприятием на сто процентов. Вам нужно заснуть еще раз, и тогда вы получите двести процентов. Засыпайте снова и снова, погрузитесь так глубоко, что реальность не сможет достучаться до вас, а время остановится. Мол провела меня в это место и показала мне, что любовь убивает.  
Я забыл, что такое границы. Я перестал видеть их — мое сознание выстраивало мир вокруг меня, и я мог идти вперед тысячелетия, но границы моего мира не проявлялись. Идеи расширяют горизонты — слоган крупной компании. Идеи лишают горизонты всякого смысла — вот в чем реальность. Вы забываете, что мир, который вы придумали для самого себя, находится в вашей голове. Вы играете в детскую игру, и у вас нет других игроков. Вы одиноки, вы утопаете в собственной памяти, она проигрывает одно и то же раз за разом, как заезженную пластинку, пока резкий звук не возвращает вас в реальность, где прошла всего лишь секунда.  
Я начал мечтать, чтобы эта секунда прошла. Я хотел увидеть других людей. Других, непохожих на Мол и самого себя. Я начал сомневаться, что Мол — реальна. Мы засыпали вдвоем, но я не помнил, когда мы заснули. В мире, где время не имело значения, я перестал помнить, что такое прошлое.  
Когда вы обманываете реальность, паразит захватывает вас целиком. Когда вы позволяете ему контролировать свою жизнь, он вырывает вас из мира с корнем. Мы поняли это слишком поздно. Я, я понял это слишком поздно, но моя бедная Мол — она так и не поняла. Чтобы коснуться ее, мне нужно протянуть руку. В мире, где время не имеет значения, она не может умереть. Она когда-то была жива, значит там она будет жить вечно.  
В книгах пишут, когда человек умирает, вся жизнь проносится у него перед глазами. Он ощущает время особенно остро, оно догоняет его, нанося жестокие удары за каждую минуту обмана. Вы начинаете вспомнить, как много не успели. Почувствовать ледяной дождь на коже, громко закричать в каньон. Вам кажется, это очень важно. Мол перестала чувствовать время — она ушла так глубоко, что время перестало чувствовать ее. Когда наши сны разделились, она осталась в моем, и сейчас я могу протянуть к ней руку.  
Вы хотели выбраться из реальности с самого детства, я знаю. Майлс рассказал мне, что он хотел убежать впервые, когда ему было пять лет. Реальность причиняет нам боль — вот в чем причина. Знаете, как определить, спите вы или нет? Попытайтесь причинить себе боль. Во сне боль — просто идея о боли. Во сне любовь — просто идея о любви. Пока вы не позволите боли быть реальной, вы не почувствуете счастья. Пока вы не позволите любви быть жестокой, она не ответит вам. Мол забрала с собой мою боль, она оставила пустоту — мир идей, который мы создали вместе. Просторные одинокие города, улицы, где мы могли чувствовать мысли друг друга.  
Мол на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и я могу остаться с ней, если не сделаю шаг. Стоит идее завладеть нашим мозгом, избавиться от нее практически невозможно.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
